Wanting
by Live.love.inspire
Summary: Sonny's best friend Tawni has a new boyfriend named Chad Dylan Cooper. After meeting him, Sonny can't help but deny an attraction to him. What will she do? Stay a best friend to Tawni or give in to her want? Read to find out. AU & OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new story of mine, I wanted to put it up after a couple chapters of Cross Country Channy, but I was too excited! I hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance or any other products or companies mentioned. I only own the ideas to my stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Sonny, he's amazing," My best friend Tawni Hart gushed as she told me about her new boyfriend, "He's so sweet, funny, and totally hot."

I chuckled, "I'm happy for you, Tawni! You are very lucky to have such a great new boyfriend. Especially after Nico." I smiled genuinely at her.

Her eyes clouded over for a second, "Yeah, I am so glad I'm finally over Nico, he did too much damage to me emotionally."

I noticed her sudden change in mood, "Change of subject," I stated, "When do I meet him?"

Tawni laughed, "Whenever you want! Do you want to come to lunch with us one day?"

I grimaced, "I don't want to be a third wheel…"

"You won't!" She assured me.

"Okay, then. Lunch it is."

"Great! I'll text him and see if he wants to go with us tomorrow to Crispers." She squealed, grabbing her phone, "And I need to see if he has any other friends that are hot. We have to set you up, honey!"

* * *

><p>I sat at an empty table in Crispers the next day, waiting for Tawni to show up with her new boyfriend. Goodness, I want a boyfriend. I haven't dated anyone since Michael, and that was back in Wisconsin before I moved to L.A.<p>

"Sonny!" I heard Tawni squeal behind me, boy do I have a hyper best friend.

I turned around and saw Tawni, holding a guy's hand. I looked at his face and my brown eyes connected with the bluest eyes I've ever seen.

"Sonny, this is Chad." Tawni pushed him toward me.

"Hi, I'm Sonny, Tawni's best friend." I blushed. What am I doing? I can't blush around Tawni's boyfriend.

"I'm Chad," he smirked at me and I tried not to swoon. Okay, so Tawni was right, he is incredibly hot. Calm yourself Sonny, he's spoken for. By your best friend.

* * *

><p>Two hours later and my infatuation with Chad was beginning to dwindle. He is quite the cocky man. I was sick of hearing about himself, but that seemed like all he could talk about.<p>

I yawned, "You know guys, I should probably get going."

Tawni's face fell, "But we haven't been here that long!"

"It's been over two hours, Tawn. I need to go home." I urged.

She sighed, "I guess you're right. Are we still on for our sleepover tomorrow?"

I nodded, "You bet."

"You know, babe. We should probably go too." Chad spoke up and I couldn't help but notice the attractive huskiness in his voice. Stop it, Sonny!

"You can go, baby, but I need to shop around a bit," Tawni giggled, "I'll text you later. Why don't you walk Sonny out?"

I inwardly groaned at Tawni's attempt for me and Chad to be good friends. I didn't like that I was slightly attracted to him, and I had only known him for a couple hours.

Chad looked at me and smirked, "Sure, I'll walk you out."

I turned around and Chad followed me out the door.

"So, I can tell you don't like me already. Are you one of those jealous best friends that is obsessive and hates anyone taking your friend away?" Chad questioned, catching up with me.

I scoffed, "No. Definitely not."

"Are you a closet lesbian who's in love with Tawni?" He asked, with a slight hint of humor to his voice.

"No!" I cried.

"Then why am I already getting the cold shoulder?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know what you're talking about. I've been cordial to you. I don't have any negative feelings about you."

Chad scoffed just like I had, "Please, if that's you being nice, I don't want to know how you act around your enemies."

I glared at him, "I'm not being mean to you, Chad. Obviously, you're too sensitive."

"Whatever," Chad smirked at me, "I'll make you like me. Besides, I like a challenge."

You don't have to do anything to make me like you, Chad. That's the problem. I thought to myself. Thankfully, we were at my car by then. I looked at Chad, "I don't know what you're referring to as a challenge, but thank you for walking to my car."

Chad bowed slightly, "Anytime, m'lady." He waved at me and walked over to a red Mustang. Of course, he's a sexy guy who drives a sexy car. I groaned to myself and got in my Nissan 350Z. Why did Tawni have to find such a gorgeous boyfriend? It's going to be harder than I thought to be normal around him. Though, obviously acting mean is working and no one can tell anything. Now I just have to keep that act up.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it! How'd you like it? Should I continue? Do you like this or Cross Country Channy better, or both? Tell me everything in your feedback! I know it was short, but I just wanted to introduce the story. Review, review! Chapter 2 coming soon. :)<strong>

**"Even if you are on the right track, you will get run over if you just sit there." -_Will Rogers_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Thanks for the reviews I've gotten on this story. I really am excited about this and Cross Country Channy. Thank you to LOVATICFOREVER, channyfan83, and KellyTheLovatic for reviewing! I posted an extra long chapter for you all this time. :)**

**For clarification, Sonny and Tawni are 24, graduated from college, and James and Chad are 25, graduated as well. Now on to Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance or anything else mentioned. I own only the ideas for my stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Sonny, great news!" Tawni said when she walked into our shared office the next morning. We both worked for the local public relations company.

"What?" I questioned, looking up from my computer.

"Chad has a friend he wants to set you up with! We are going to go on a double date!" My best friend squealed.

I forced a smile, "Great! I'm very excited. What's his name?"

"James, he's super cute!"

I inwardly groaned, "Tawni, you find almost every guy cute."

"Oh come on, Sonny! You haven't had a real boyfriend since before I even met you! You're 24, it's been like...6 years. Aren't you tired of relationships that consist of one or two dates? Or even just some shameless one night stands?"

"Don't judge me!" I stuck my tongue out at her, "Fine, where's our double date?"

Tawni squealed, "I was thinking we could go to that new place called like Saturn's Rings or something? It has an arcade, laser tag, bowling alley, bar, and restaurant. We can act like high schoolers again!"

I laughed, "That sounds fun. When?"

"Does Friday night work for you?" Tawni asked and I nodded, "Then Friday night it is! I'll text Chad."

I forced a grin._ Great_, I thought. I was going to try to avoid Chad until my weird slight attraction to him subsided. Guess that idea is a bust. Oh well, I can focus on James instead of Chad for the night.

* * *

><p>"Wow," I breathed out when me and Tawni walked into Saturn's Rings, "This place is awesome!" Current music was blaring through the speakers and there were cool neon and black lights throughout the place.<p>

"It is!" Tawni exclaimed, "Oh look! I see Chad!" And with that she grabbed my arm and pulled me over to her beau and his friend, James.

"Hey babe," Chad kissed Tawni's cheek, "Hey Sonny," He smirked when he looked into my eyes, "This is James."

James was slightly taller than Chad, and a little bit more muscular. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was cute, I'll give Tawni some credit there.

"Hey, I'm James," he stuck his hand out to me and I shook it.

"Sonny," I said in response.

Tawni clapped her hands, "Yay! Everyone knows each other! So what do you guys want to do now?"

"How about we bowl?" I suggested and everyone nodded.

* * *

><p>"So Sonny," James questioned me, his voice was slightly deeper than Chad's. Why am I comparing him to Chad? Ugh, stop it Sonny, "Where did you go to college?"<p>

"UCLA for Business/Managerial Economics, what about you?" I replied, searching for a good bowling ball for me to use.

"UCLA for History," James smiled, he has a really cute smile, "I want to be a professor."

"That's so cool, what's your favorite history?" I picked a lime green bowling ball and held it at my side.

"American History," James said, picking up his own bowling ball.

We walked over to our lane, where Tawni and Chad were back with their bowling balls as well.

"You guys ready to get pummeled?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah right, Sonny. I'm the king of bowling." Chad smirked at me yet again. He should really stop that.

"Bring it on, Cooper." I shot back, narrowing my eyes at him.

* * *

><p>I watched as Chad threw his bowling ball down the lane. He has a really nice ass. Sonny! Stop it! You're on a date with James, who happens to have his arm around you right now! I focused back on the bowling lane, Chad didn't get the pin he needed, which means I won!<p>

"Hah!" I cried, jumping up, "I won! You lost! Suck it, King Cooper!" I mocked him.

Tawni laughed, "Great game guys! We should go to the arcade now. I hear that the laser tag here is sick."

We agreed with Tawni and walked over to the laser tag. James caught my hand and laced our fingers together. I forced a smile at him, I should really give him a shot. He's so cute.

"Four for laser tag, please." Tawni asked the teenage boy at the counter. He nodded and gave us laser guns and vests.

"You have ten minutes in the arena, and it's every man, or woman, for his or herself." He turned on our guns and let us in one at a time.

I was the last one in, and I ran into smoke being blown from a fog machine. I spotted a tower and ran towards it, mentally claiming it as my hiding spot. I was so focused on getting there, I ran into a body and fell down.

"You should watch where you're going there, Munroe." I heard Chad's husky voice above me. I looked up and he wasn't even pointing his laser gun at me.

"What are you doing, Chad?" I whispered.

"Staring at a girl who's helpless on the ground right now," He whispered back, holding out his hand, "Come on now, I don't bite."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, hoisting myself up.

"I still don't know why you hate me." Chad stated, obviously expecting me to give him a reason.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I told you that I don't hate you." I looked away.

"Sonny, do you really expect me to believe you?" Chad questioned and I nodded, "Really, Sonny? Really?"

I rolled my eyes again, and pointed my laser gun at the target on his vest, "This conversation is over."

He put his hand over my gun and made me put it down. Behind us I could hear Tawni screaming and someone else, James, running after her.

"Can we at least try and be friends?" Chad asked, looking like a sad puppy.

I sighed, fighting the urge to smile, "Yeah, I guess."

"Great," Chad smirked, "So I need your number."

"Wh-What?"

"To talk to you...duh." Chad pointed out, "We have to talk if we're going to be friends. Besides, if you like James, which I hope you do, we need to be civil to each other because I'm dating your best friend and you'd be dating mine."

I nodded, "Sure, you can have my number, but after the game."

Chad laughed, "Fair enough." And with that he pointed his gun at the target on my vest and pulled the trigger, "Now, peace out, suckah." He said, running away.

"Hey!" I cried after him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tawni running towards Chad. I pointed my gun at her and shot. The lights on her vest went out, signaling I connected with the target. I laughed.

* * *

><p>"And with a score of 7500, James won." The teenage boy at the laser tag counter said, taking our vests for us.<p>

"Great job," I said, grabbing his hand.

He smiled at me, "Thanks."

"Who's up for the arcade?" Tawni asked.

James looked at me, "I'm up for it if you are."

I nodded and smiled, "Let's go!" Me and James walked hand in hand in front of Chad and Tawni. I could hear Chad telling Tawni he was the king of arcade games and could win her anything she wanted.

"Hey Cooper," I called over my shoulder, "Didn't you also say you were the king of bowling? And look who won." I smirked.

Chad narrowed his eyes at me and turned back to Tawni, "So what do you want, babe?"

"I really like that big pink teddy bear!" Tawni giggled, pointing to the stuffed animal on the top shelf.

I looked at James, "Isn't that stuffed dog up there so cute?" I asked, pointing, "But you don't have to win me anything. We can share tickets."

James laughed, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>Bells and whistles went off across the arcade, and I guessed someone won the jackpot of some game. I ignored it and went back to trying to win Wheel of Fortune. Man, this game was hard. After about ten more tries, I finally pressed the button in time and the wheel started to turn. I yelped with joy and waited. The wheel kept turning until it landed on 100 tickets.<p>

My mouth fell open, "That's it? 100 tickets? That's the lowest value there is on the wheel!"

James came up behind me and put his arm around my waist, "Maybe it's time to step away from the machine."

I sighed, ripping off my tickets, "I guess you're right." I took one last look at the game, glaring at it, before I let James lead me off to another arcade game.

"Hey, I'm going to go get a drink, I'll be back in a couple minutes." James told me. I nodded and went to search for another game to waste my money at.

I found the addicting game where you try to make the tokens fall over the edge and sat down at the stool, I loved this game as a teenager.

"Hey there, Munroe." I heard Chad's voice as he sat in the stool next to mine, playing the same game.

"Chad." I acknowledged him.

"You okay, there? You seem a little focused on that game." Chad asked, a hint of humor in his voice.

"Shut it, Cooper. I like arcade games, alright?" I spat.

Chad laughed again, "Whatever you say, Sonny. I just need to blow my last tokens."

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm almost out too." I quickly used up my last ten tokens and ripped off the tickets I had won. I looked over to Chad, who was done as well, "Where are all your tickets?"

"Oh, I gave them to Tawni. I won the jackpot at the color game over there, so she went to go get a bag for the tickets." Chad smirked at me.

"Impressive. I guess you are the king of arcade games." I laughed.

"I am, and that's probably the most positive thing you've ever said to me. Congratulations, we are making progress." He smirked at me yet again.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Shut up. I don't hate you, I swear."

"Then why do you tend to give me the cold shoulder?" Chad asked genuinely.

I shook my head and spoke barely above a whisper, "I don't know."

Chad looked at me, "Well I hope I change your mind. We should go cash in our tickets."

I agreed and we walked over to the counter, where Tawni was as well as James.

"Hey guys!" Tawni greeted us. I waved my hand in greeting to her.

Chad walked up to the counter, "So with these, how many tickets do I have?" He asked, giving the girl at the counter all of his tickets. He wasn't lying, he certainly did win a lot.

"That makes around 10,000 tickets." The girl replied.

Chad smiled, "Can I have that big pink bear?" He asked, pointing to the stuffed animal Tawni had said she wanted.

I looked at James, "Where are your tickets?"

"Oh, I already spent them to buy this video game. I had just enough." He held up some Xbox game that I had seen in stores before.

"Oh, that looks fun." I said.

"Here you go, babe." I saw Chad give Tawni the pink bear. He looked at me, looked at James, and then looked back at the girl, "And can I have that stuffed dog?" He pointed at the exact dog I had shown James.

The girl nodded and got it for him. Chad took it from her and walked over to me, "Here you go, Sonny."

I was shocked, "Wow, thanks Chad. But you don't have to give me a stuffed animal…" I trailed off.

"Oh take it, Sonny!" Tawni exclaimed, "You love dogs!"

I smiled, "I do love dogs. Thanks, Chad." I grinned at him genuinely. He was so nice, and didn't even have to be considering I've been a royal bitch to him.

He winked at me, "No problem," He walked back over to the girl at the counter, "Can I have that video game?" He pointed to some game involving guns and military people. Ugh, boys and their video games. He got that and then asked the girl if he could save his tickets. She nodded, printed out a certificate, and then looked at me.

"Oh, uhm, here." I dumped my tickets out on the tray and she counted them up to 5000 tickets, "Can I just get that book set, and then save the rest of my tickets?"

"Yeah, sure thing." The girl replied and handed me the Hunger Games trilogy I had pointed to. I was surprised the arcade even had them, though this was an upscale place, but regardless I was excited because I had wanted to read these books.

"The Hunger Games trilogy was amazing." I heard Chad behind me.

"Really? I've been wanting to read them for awhile. I was such a Harry Potter fan, and a friend of mine recommended The Hunger Games." I looked up at him.

"I never got to finish the Harry Potter series. I read up to book four." Chad said sheepishly.

"What?" I cried, "No way! You have to read the rest!"

"I swore to myself not to watch the movies until I finished the series, but I just haven't had time." He replied.

"Okay, that's it. I have all the books and movies, you're borrowing them from me." I laughed.

Chad laughed too, "Sounds like a plan. The girl's trying to give you your certificate." He pointed to the worker.

"Oh! Thank you!" I took it and smiled at her, walking with Chad back to Tawni and James.

"What were you guys talking about? And what are those?" Tawni asked, pointing to the books in my hand.

"Oh, I got the Hunger Games trilogy using my tickets and Chad was telling me how good they were, but then he let it slip that he's never finished the books or seen any of the movies! So he's borrowing from me." I responded.

"Awh, you're such a nerd!" James teased me, "I never read Harry Potter or The Hunger Games."

I gaped at him, "You're borrowing them from me after Chad!"

Tawni scrunched up her nose, "Both of those looked weird. New subject. James and I were talking about that new movie coming out about that one girl and that one boy."

"Oh yeah," Chad said, "I know exactly which one you're talking about. Not." He smirked.

"Shut up," Tawni faked hit him, "What was it called, James?"

"American Reunion, it's part of the American Pie series."

"Yeah, that one! We have to go see it, babe." Tawni said, speaking to Chad.

"I don't know," Chad said looking unsure, "I didn't really like American Pie."

"Babe!" Tawni whined, "I want to!"

Chad sighed, "Sure, then we'll go see it."

"Yay!" Tawni squealed.

"I'm with you," I whispered to Chad while Tawni went back to gushing about movies with James, "I didn't like American Pie either."

"Well, we do what Tawni wants anyway." Chad responded in a whisper. Was that some resent in his voice? Stop it, Sonny. You're doing it again. I shook my head and looked up at Tawni and James, "Well I'm worn out, guys! I don't even want to get a drink now. I just want to go home and sleep!"

Tawni laughed, "Me too! I'm calling it a night."

"I'll walk you to your car," James told me and I nodded at him, smiling.

"Wait, Sonny!" Chad called after me when me and James turned away.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning back around.

"Uhm...your number?" Chad asked, looking extremely sheepish.

"Oh yeah!" I remembered, and told him my number. He put it in his phone and I put his number in mine. I turned and walked back to James, waving goodbye to Chad and Tawni on my way out.

"What was that?" James asked.

"Chad wanted my number so we can talk and 'Try to be friends.'" I said, using air quotes.

"Oh yeah, he told me he doesn't think you like him." James chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "Well he shouldn't be so sensitive. I'm fine with him."

James laughed again, "I think Chad's just worried because he seems to really like Tawni and doesn't want to screw it up. I guess that's why he gave you the stuffed dog."

"Yeah, I understand." I said.

"Yeah, well...goodnight." James said, trailing off. We were at my car.

"Goodnight!" I smiled, giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek. He grinned at me, and walked away to his car.

I got in my car and put my new stuffed dog and The Hunger Games trilogy in my passenger seat. I changed the radio to my favorite station and "Save Me, San Francisco" by Train starting blaring through my speakers. I grinned and starting singing along at the top of my lungs while driving home. After getting home and getting ready for bed, I heard my phone vibrate on my nightstand. _Who could be texting me right now?_ I picked up my phone and looked at the screen.

**1 New Text Message from Chad Dylan Cooper**

* * *

><p><strong>I had planned on making this story part of a 4-story series, but now I don't know if I should do that or combine all of the stories into one long story. What do you all think? Also, there's a poll on my page having to do with if I should publish some original work of mine to FictionPress or convert all my work to FanFiction and just publish it here. I would appreciate it if you went and voted. :) And please tell me feedback and ideas in your reviews! I would love to add your ideas to my story. Well, that's Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed! Please R&amp;R! :)<strong>

**"The greatest glory in living lies not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall." -_Nelson Mandela_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I had a super hectic week! But I'm back, and I have a surprise for all of you to make up for the wait! :) It's down at the bottom. Enjoy Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance, only the ideas for my stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**1 New Text Message from Chad Dylan Cooper**

I sighed. Should I answer it or not? On one hand, I told him I'd try to be friends. On the other hand, I don't want to get too close to him, for fear of me getting hurt. He's your best friend's boyfriend. The voice in the back of my head said. Only do what you would be comfortable with Tawni knowing. And with that I turned my phone over and turned off the light.

* * *

><p>At 9:30 a.m. my persian cat jumped up on my bed and pawed my cheek, waking me up.<p>

"Ugh," I groaned, "Luna, get off of me." I picked her up and put her on the ground.

I grabbed my phone to check if I got any messages over night. I had only the text from Chad. Even James didn't even text me with his number, like he said he would. Granted, though, it was only 9:30 in the morning.

I decided I could safely answer Chad's text message now. I wouldn't look too needy or happy to talk to him if I answered him now. I opened my phone and read his message.

**Hey Sonny, I had a good time tonight. :) -Chad**

I smiled, why is that cute? I guess I was swooning at his correct spelling and comma usage. I composed a reply.

_Hey Chad. I had a fun time as well. :) -Sonny_

I smiled again and put my phone away. I think I'm going to like being friends with Chad.

* * *

><p>"So has he texted or called you yet?" Tawni asked me first thing when I walked into Starbucks for our coffee date later that day.<p>

"Who, James?" I asked, sitting down at the table, "Nope, not yet." Tawni looked puzzled at my response, but there was something in her eyes. I couldn't tell what, though.

"It doesn't matter," I continued, "I'm sure he will. Maybe he's one of those guys who waits three days like an idiot." I laughed.

Tawni laughed nervously, "Yeah, probably." What is wrong with her?

"Are you okay? You seem a little weird today?" I asked her.

When I asked that, all strangeness vanished from Tawni's face and eyes and was replaced by my normal best friend again, "Nope, I'm fine. Why would you ask?" She said cheerfully.

I shook my head, "No reason. Just wondering." I wonder what was truthfully wrong with her.

* * *

><p>"So, should I get the pink or purple one?" Tawni asked, holding up two different, skimpy bikinis. We had gone shopping at the mall.<p>

I tried to hide my shock at the skimpiness of her bathing suit choices, "Uhm, why don't you try them both on?"

Tawni grinned and nodded, walking to the back of the store where the dressing rooms are.

"Should I get a new bikini?" I asked, following her.

"Yes!" Tawni called out over her shoulder, "Lord knows you don't show off your curves at all."

I chuckled and skimmed the racks we were passing, stopping to pick up a beautiful blue bikini and another green one.

"I'm going to try these on, tell me what you think!" Tawni squealed as she went into a dressing room.

I continued looking through the racks, picking up a white bikini as well, when I heard my phone chime in my pocket. I took my phone out and looked at the screen.

**So, I was legitimately interested in Harry Potter after last night. I think I'm going to take you up on your offer to lend me the books. -Chad**

I smiled at my phone and started composing a reply when Tawni came out of the dressing room

"What do you think?" She asked, turning around. It was less skimpy on her than it was on the hanger.

"I like that one, pink suits you." I nodded.

"Well I have to try on the purple one as well. Hold on." Tawni turned back into her dressing room.

I turned back to my phone, smiling at the fact that I convinced Chad to read Harry Potter.

_Yes! You can definitely borrow all the books from me! -Sonny_

Tawni came out of the dressing room and interrupted me from my phone. I looked up and she was wearing the purple bikini. It was more modest, but didn't compliment her body well.

"Get the pink one." I declared. She nodded and went back into the dressing room.

When Tawni came out of the dressing room, she ushered me in there saying I needed a new bathing suit.

"I do not!" I raised my voice.

"Oh, hush." Tawni told me, and shut the door.

I huffed and started taking off my clothes. I tried on the blue and the green bikinis, but they were either totally skimpy or didn't compliment my body well. When I tried on the white bikini, it was gorgeous on me. I showed it to Tawni and she agreed, clapping her hands wildly.

"We're getting it!" She squealed.

I grinned at her silliness and we both went to purchase our bathing suits. As I was checking out, I heard my phone chime again.

"Who are you texting so much?" Tawni asked, laughing as we left the store.

"No one!" I said, laughing nervously. I picked my phone out of my pocket and looked at the screen, "Actually, I'm texting James." I told her truthfully.

Another weird flash went through Tawni's eyes, but it disappeared quickly again, "What's he saying?"

I looked at the screen again.

**hey sonny, i had a gud time last nite -james**

I tried not to gag at his horrible spelling and instead giggled, "He told me he had a really good time last night."

Tawni gave me a smile, "That's good!"

I nodded and went back to my phone.

_I had a great time as well! :) -Sonny_

"So what do you think of Chad?" Tawni blurted out.

My head shot up and looked at her, "He's cool. Why do you ask?"

Tawni shook her head, "I don't know, I'm just afraid you don't like him, and I want you to approve of him."

I forced a smile and encouraged her, "I like him, you two are great together."

* * *

><p>"Sonny, is it okay if Chad meets us for lunch? He's in the area." Tawni pleaded.<p>

"Yeah, sure!" I nodded, smiling.

"Yay!" Tawni said, looking at her phone and texting, presumably, Chad.

We went into our favorite pizza place and asked for a table for three. The hostess led us there and we sat down, talking, until Chad came.

"Hello ladies." I heard his voice before I turned around and saw Chad.

"Hey babe." Tawni got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He sat down next to her, holding her hand. I smiled at them and went back to sipping on my drink.

"Hey Sonny." Chad looked at me and I tried not to focus in on his lovely blue eyes. Why oh why did Tawni have to find such a beautiful and nice boyfriend? I wish she'd have found someone like James. I wouldn't have liked him.

"Hey Chad," I forced another smile for Tawni, "How's it going?"

"Pretty good, I'm excited to get those Harry Potter books from you." He laughed.

"What?" Tawni questioned.

"Oh, well I took your advice and started texting Sonny, and I asked her if she would loan me the Harry Potter books so I could read them." Chad turned to his girlfriend.

Tawni laughed, "Oh Sonny, you're such a nerd. I love you."

I stuck my tongue out at her, "Beware or I'll turn your boyfriend into a nerd."

"No!" Tawni feigned distress.

We all laughed, enjoying ourselves, and then the waiter came to take our order. We ordered a large pepperoni pizza to split.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Tawni announced, "I'll be right back."

Chad let her out and then sat down again, looking at me, "I'm glad I finally have someone to talk to about nerdy stuff." He laughed.

I chuckled too, "Yeah, Tawni doesn't do well with books or other stuff like that."

"It's not just her, James hates it too." Chad said.

I shrugged, "Well then we have a mutual interest. That's good for friends." I smiled genuinely at him.

He smiled back, "Are you wearing makeup today?"

I was taken aback, "Not as much as last night, no." I stuttered.

"You look really pretty right now," He then seemed to realize what he said, "Not that you don't always look pretty, because you do. Why am I even saying this? Never mind." He looked incredibly uncomfortable.

I tried not to blush, "Thank you." And made a mental note in my head to wear less makeup around Chad. And we sat in awkward silence until Tawni came back.

* * *

><p>I walked into my apartment with my shopping bags. I heard my phone chime and laughed. I have been texting Chad all day since lunch, trying to get to know him better. I've been trying to convince myself that he's perfect for Tawni and horrible for me. I've also been texting James, trying to convince myself that he's a great guy, but he hasn't responded in a couple hours. I put down my bags, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and pulled out my phone.<p>

**So, I have something to tell you. -Chad**

I was confused, what could he possible have to tell me?

_What is it? -Sonny_

Chad texted back instantly.

**I know why you gave me the cold shoulder at first. -Chad**

I suddenly got worried. Luna jumped up on my lap and I stroked her for comfort.

_What? I told you there wasn't a reason. -Sonny_

**Yes there was. -Chad**

_Nope. -Sonny_

**Yes there was, and I'm going to tell you that you're not the only one. -Chad**

_What are you talking about, Cooper? -Sonny_

**I feel the attraction between us as well. -Chad**

I almost spit out the water that I had just taken a drink of and shook my head. No, this can't be happening.

**And I don't want to hurt Tawni either. -Chad**

My head started spinning, this is not happening. This is middle school drama stuff, not something that happens when you're 24. I started to feel lightheaded.

**Sonny? Say something. -Chad**

_I don't know what to say. -Sonny_

**I was wrong, wasn't I? You aren't attracted to me. -Chad**

I didn't reply fast enough and Chad sent another text.

**Just forget this ever happened please, and don't tell Tawni. Please. I was mistaken. -Chad**

I came to my senses and sent Chad a reply.

_No, you weren't. You are correct. -Sonny_

**Oh. -Chad**

I gave a large sigh. Now I've gone and created problems. My best friend is going to hate me.

**So… -Chad**

"Now what?" I asked myself in a whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this chapter! I tried to make it extra long for all of you. :) And I have some announcements! I have TWO collaborations that I will be publishing with holly .roseey and MusicChannySkyscraper soon! So stay tuned for those. :) Also, I have two new original stories I am excited to post, but to space out the stories, I'm going to publish one of them when I have 50 reviews between Wanting and Cross Country Channy, and the other when I have 100 reviews between Wanting and Cross Country Channy. So if you guys want to see new stories, review! Maybe sometime I'll give a sneak peek at one or both of them, but only if you review! :) With that being said, I appreciate all of your reviews and hits on this story and Cross Country Channy! Please tell me some of your ideas and what you want to see! Chapter 4 coming soon! <strong>

**"Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment." -Buddha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the super long wait on this and CCC, but I've been swamped with exams, homework, and working on my stories with MusicChannySkyscraper and holly. roseey! I'll try to make it up with long and frequent updates. :) Without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance, only the ideas for my stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"I know your secret." Tawni's voice spoke to me on the phone the next morning.

"What are you talking about?" I laughed nervously, knowing she couldn't know I had feelings for Chad.

"Open your door."

I walked over to the cherry wood door to my apartment and flung it open to see Tawni standing there.

She hung up her phone and looked at me, "You're nervous!"

"Nervous about what?" I asked her, confused.

"About being with James!" She cried, "You haven't had a boyfriend in forever! You haven't even slept with anyone in forever!"

"Hey!" I cried, "Don't knock my personal life, or my even more personal life!"

She laughed, "I have a solution."

"And what would that be, Tawn?"

"Retail therapy of course," She smiled at me, "But retail therapy for your specific issue. We're going to Victoria's Secret. Grab your purse."

I groaned as I turned around to grab my things, "You better be paying."

* * *

><p>"What is he doing here?" I asked Tawni when I spotted Chad.<p>

"You need guy advice! I can't be the only one assisting you." Tawni smiled at me.

"But Tawn, James hasn't texted me back in over 24 hours. Maybe he's not the one…" I trailed off.

"Oh hush, you still need advice." Tawni pulled on my arm and dragged me up to Chad.

"I think this is just your excuse to come to Victoria's Secret." I mumbled.

Tawni heard me and looked up, "If I buy stuff for me to surprise Chad it's merely a coincidence."

I tried to ignore the slight stab I felt at that, and focused on acting nonchalant around Chad, "Hey Chad…" I said when Tawni and I walked up.

He looked as awkward as I felt, "Hey Sonny, hey babe." He kissed Tawni on the cheek.

I was shocked that he would just show that affection to her while around me. Did we not just confess that we were attracted to each other last night?

"Sonny, I'm going to go look in that section for something your color. Chad, dear, help Sonny. She needs it." Tawni patted my shoulder and skipped away.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped at him.

"Shh, be quiet!" Chad put his hand over my mouth. Instead of concentrating on the fact that he was shutting me up, I concentrated on the fact that his hands were so warm.

"Ugh, come here," I pulled his arm over to the opposite side of the store, "Are you trying to mess with my head or something?"

He looked shocked, "Of course not."

I glared at him, "Then why are you here? Why are you kissing her in front of me after what we discussed last night?" I whispered the last part.

He smirked, "Sonny Munroe, you weren't lying. You are attracted to me."

"Sh!" I hushed him, putting my hand over my mouth, "Yes, I am. Alright? I told you last night. And you supposedly feel the same way."

Chad suddenly got serious, "But I also care about Tawni. I'm not about to break her heart to have an affair with her best friend. That's not the man I am."

I was taken aback, "Okay then, we stop this now."

Chad gulped and nodded, "I think it's best if we stop texting each other. And if we try to keep our distance."

I ignored the pain I felt and nodded, "Whatever you wish."

Chad looked at the ground, "And no longer be alone with each other unless Tawni or someone else is around."

"Agreed. Starting now." I turned and went to find Tawni.

* * *

><p><strong>Munroe, I'm back in L.A. and I need a drink! Hang out please? -C<strong>

I grinned at my phone, Chloe, another best friend from college, had moved to New York recently for an internship. Now she was back in Los Angeles and I was so excited. Now I could confide in someone about everything, especially things with Tawni and Chad. Chloe would hang out with Tawni, but they weren't really close friends, so I had nothing to worry about.

_Let's go clubbing tonight! -S_

"Who are you texting?" I heard Tawni behind me.

I whipped around, "Chloe is back in town!"

She smiled, "Good, now I don't have to deal with your kickboxing urges. My thighs are still killing me from the class last week."

I laughed, "Don't worry, I won't make you go to kickboxing classes anymore. I might even try Zumba just for you."

She clapped her hands, "Oh Sonny you'll love it."

I giggled, forgetting any drama with Chad and focusing on the fact that I was having a normal conversation with my best friend without feeling angry or jealous.

* * *

><p>"Okay Tawni, I think I have enough stuff now," I said as we left Victoria's Secret, "Can we go home now?" I whined.<p>

"Yes," She laughed, "Oh, but I need to stop at the bathroom first. Here's the keys. Chad, honey, walk Sonny to her car."

"Bu—" He started to protest, but Tawni was already gone.

I looked at Chad, "Well we're off to a great start in this agreement." And I turned around to leave the mall.

I heard Chad's footsteps behind me, "Look can we talk about it?"

"Chad, as far as I'm concerned, you're just my best friend's boyfriend. That's all you'll ever be, and we need to stop flirting with danger."

"Okay, that's fine." Chad said softly, and fell into step silently beside me.

* * *

><p>"Party!" Chloe screamed when I opened the door to my apartment.<p>

"Shh!" I shushed her, giggling, "Portlyn, love! What are you doing here?"

My best friend since kindergarten, Portlyn Madison, laughed and threw her arms around me in a hug, "I came back to L.A. with Chloe, I wanted to surprise you!"

"Consider me surprised!" I hugged her back tightly, "Now, are we partying tonight or what?"

Chloe clapped her hands, "Yes! Now finish getting ready and we can go!"

I turned back into my apartment, with Chloe and Portlyn following me to sit on the couch. I stepped into my room and grabbed my so-called 'Party Heels' from my closet.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I came back into the living room to put my shoes on.

"The Three Graces, that new club that just opened. You heard of it?" Chloe asked as we walked out the door.

I smiled, "Yes, I heard it's the supposed to be wicked."

"So have we, I'm ready to drown myself in party music and dancing tonight." Portlyn laughed.

20 minutes later, we were outside the doors of the Three Graces, with no line, thank goodness.

"Let's go!" Chloe pulled us inside.

The second we stepped through the door, the loud music pulsed in our ears and rocked through our bodies. Bright colored lights were waving around the dance floor, but elsewhere in the club it was dim lighting. We went to a hightop right by the dance floor and waited to be served.

"What can I get you ladies?" A male voice spoke from behind.

We smiled at him as he came around the table, "We're in the mood for some good drinks tonight." Chloe cooed.

"Well then, you've come to the right place." Our waiter winked at her.

"Can I get a Cosmo?" I asked over the music.

"Sure thing babe, and for you?" He asked Portlyn.

"A mojito, please?" She asked.

He nodded, "And you, dear?" He looked at Chloe.

She giggled, "One kamikaze, please."

He nodded and looked at all of us, "Right away, girls. Enjoy the dance floor and have a fun night!"

Once he left, I looked glanced around, my eyes locking on something across the room, "Oh god."

"What?" Portlyn asked, following my line of vision, "Oh look at that sexy blonde across the room with his sexy group of friends."

"Yeah, look away now." I moved her head away from staring.

"Allison Munroe, do you know him?" Chloe asked, "Oh my gosh, was he a one night stand?"

"Shh! Chloe!" I whisper-yelled, "And no!"

"Then why can't we stare? He's hot." Portlyn whined, looking around me.

"That's Tawni's boyfriend." I blurted out.

"Damn, she got lucky." Chloe breathed.

"Yeah, that's not the only thing." I trailed off.

"What is it?" Portlyn asked with a gleam in her eye.

"He's attracted to me." I continued.

"And?" Chloe asked, smirking.

"And I'm attracted to him." I whined.

"Sonny!" Chloe cried.

"Are you having an affair?" Portlyn yelled.

"No! We agreed not to flirt with danger, so we're staying away from each other. I came here to get my mind off of everything. Especially him. Now let's drink up!" Max, the waiter, had come back with our drinks.

"Cheers! To daring lives!" Chloe cheered.

"Cheers!" Portlyn and I echoed her.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, the three of us were on the dance floor, shaking our groove things. We had all had a couple drinks, and were feeling slightly tipsy. When I get tipsy, I do things I never would.<p>

"Well hey there pretty lady." I heard a husky voice behind me.

I turned around and focused on the face in front of me, "Well hello there, sexy." I giggled.

"No, you're the sexy one." He slurred, his voice in my ear while speaking over the loud music.

"Where's Tawni, you're not alone are you?"

"I'm with the guys, no Tawni in sight," He winked at me, "You know what that means?"

"What?" I slurred.

"It means I can do this without feeling guilty." His hot breath was on my lips before he kissed me passionately.

* * *

><p>"Ugh." I groaned the next morning, stretching myself when I woke up. I looked to the side, seeing both Chloe and Portlyn also passed out in my king-sized bed.<p>

"My head hurts." I mumbled, getting out of bed to go find aspirin in my bathroom.

I grabbed the bottle of pills and went into the kitchen to get orange juice, my go-to drink when trying to get over a hangover. However, I stopped short when I saw a body on my couch, sound asleep.

"Oh shit!" I blurted out, startling the sleeping person.

"Huh? Where am I?" The guy bolted upright.

"Oh my gosh, Chad! What are you doing here?" I cried, trying to keep my voice down.

He looked at me, shocked, "I—I don't know. What happened last night?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, Chapter 4! I hope you like it. Though who doesn't like some drama and a cliffhanger? :) Things are heating up! Again, I'm really sorry I've been gone. I've been super stressed and busy. But I'm back! Tell me what you liked and didn't like in a lovely review!<strong>

**"You can't do anything about the length of your life, but you can do something about its width and depth." -_Evan Esar_**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I don't want you to think I've abandoned you all. Unfortunately, I have been in and out of the hospital and other doctors' offices due to personal health issues, and I haven't been able to update. I will say that I have been working on Cross Country Channy and Wanting, I just haven't been able to work as speedily as normal due to the circumstances. New chapters will be out soon, though, and I promise I'll make it up to you! Thank you all for being loyal and waiting. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey hey! Another chapter for this story. :) Tell me how you like it! Thank you all for your support on my health and this story. Honestly, I want to just spend the entire day just writing so I can get more love from you all. You really are keeping me going. Thank you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance, only the ideas for my stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Oh no, no, no. This isn't happening." I rubbed my head and closed my eyes. "What the hell has happened."

"I don't remember anything from last night. I was wasted." Chad said, groaning as he rubbed his temples.

"Well you have to shut up and be quiet right now. Chloe and Portlyn are in my room, and if they see you here...I'll never hear the end of it." I sighed. I poured two glasses of orange juice and handed him one.

"Thanks. So I guess our plan of staying away from each other bombed, huh?" He chuckled nervously.

I looked at him, deadpan, "Obviously."

"Sonny?" I heard a voice from behind my bedroom door.

"Oh shit." I muttered and jumped up.

I ran into my room and shut the door, causing both Chloe and Portlyn to grimace.

"Watch it with the sounds. We all have major hangovers." Portlyn snapped.

"I'm sorry. Look, we have a problem. Do any of you remember much of last night?" I got out quickly.

"Not really." Chloe trailed off.

"Not at all." Portlyn stated.

"Well we didn't end up at my lovely abode alone." I said nervously, "We have company."

"Who?" Chloe asked.

"Uhm…" I stopped speaking when Chloe and Portlyn pushed past me and walked into the living room.

"Hi, ladies." Chad waved from the couch.

"Holy shit." Portlyn said.

"Sonny," Chloe hissed in a whisper, "I thought you guys were staying away from each other?"

I laughed nervously, again, "Look, we all need to figure out what happened last night."

After I said that, all of us, as if we were in sync, began to rub our temples.

"I'll get the aspirin." I said, leaving to go to the bathroom.

"I'll pour orange juice." Chloe said.

* * *

><p>"So I remember seeing you three," Chad said, gesturing to me, Chloe, and Portlyn on the couch, "On the dance floor and walking over to talk to you." He reddened at the end.<p>

"I remember you kissing me." I said softly.

Chloe and Portlyn were silent, they must have remembered as well.

"I remember coming back to your table with you." Chad continued.

"I remember us leaving," Portlyn spoke up, "With you."

"Yeah, but I can vaguely remember us coming back to the apartment," Chloe continued, "And you flirted with Sonny, but you just winked at her and passed out on the couch."

I sighed, "So nothing else happened."

"Except for our kiss." Chad said.

"Well you, sir, kissed me." I cut him off.

"But you kissed back, dear." Chad said sarcastically.

Chloe and Portlyn looked between us, entertained, as if they were watching a tennis match.

"You're the one with the girlfriend." I snapped at him.

"Yeah, and that girlfriend is your best friend." He shot back.

"I'm not the one who just cheated last night, pal." I spat.

"Then why don't we just never talk to each other again?" Chad's voice rose.

"Fine!" I yelled.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!" He yelled.

I huffed and stared at him, furious.

"Wow." Chloe broke the silence.

"You can just feel the sexual tension between you two." Portlyn added.

Chad just narrowed his eyes, "I really shouldn't be here."

"Wait," I stopped him.

"What?"

I looked at Chloe and Portlyn, "Can we talk in private?"

The girls looked at each other and quickly got up and left the room, going into my bedroom and shutting my door.

I looked down at my lap, "So."

Chad got up and walked over to the couch that I was sitting on and took a seat next to me, "So."

I looked at him, "Why am I a horrible person?" I felt tears come to my eyes.

Chad softened, "You're not a horrible person. We just have an issue that will unfortunately hurt someone involved."

I wiped a tear that fell from my eye, "I don't want to hurt my best friend."

"Shh," Chad shushed me, pulling me into a tight embrace, "You're not going to."

"But I already did," I sobbed, "We already did!"

Chad stayed silent.

"And I've never felt like this before." I pulled out of the hug and looked him in the eye, "I barely know you, but I've never been so attracted to someone, so pulled to them, so magnetized by them this quickly."

"Neither have I," Chad whispered and stroked my cheek, "Not even with Tawni."

I cried some more, coughing out a sob.

"It's going to be okay." Chad said, trying to comfort me.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"I just have a feeling." He said, hugging me again.

* * *

><p>"Chad Dylan Cooper is exceptionally hot." Chloe said when I came back into my bedroom. Chad had left to go home.<p>

"Yeah, and he's exceptionally more sexy and hot in person." Portlyn giggled.

I smiled, "Yes, he's a sexy man." I giggled with them.

"Why the hell did Tawni have to find him first. I bet she keeps him on a short leash." Chloe quipped.

"Be nice." I warned.

"Seriously, Sonny, do you really think Chad should be with her?"

"No." I said softly, "I'm texting James."

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Why?" Portlyn asked with her.

"Because I need to forget about Chad." I stated.

"Are you crazy?" Portlyn cried.

"No, I'm logical." I shot back, "Chad and I can never happen. There are two ways that we would get together and I'm not doing either of them."

"And what are those options?" Chloe asked.

"Either he cheats on Tawni and we have an affair, or he breaks up with her for me and then dates me. Either way, Tawni would get hurt by me, and I would never do that to her. Especially after what happened with my Dad." I said the last part of my statement in a whisper.

"Sonny, just because your dad cheated on your mom and left her doesn't mean that you should let that dictate your life and toss aside someone who could possibly be the love of your life." Portlyn said calmly.

"The love of my life wouldn't be someone who would require me to hurt someone's feelings to obtain." I stated.

"What if Tawni broke up with him?" Chloe posed a question.

"Same ending, Chad and I wouldn't get together." I answered.

"And why is that?" Portlyn chimed in.

"Because it would still hurt Tawni." I said.

"Fine." Chloe sighed.

"Understood." Portlyn sighed as well.

* * *

><p>"Hey James," I forced a smile as I talked to him on the phone.<p>

"Hey Sonny," I heard his voice over the phone, "What's up?"

"Just nursing a hangover," I chuckled, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."

"Uhm, when?" He asked.

"Tonight?" I questioned.

"Oh," He hesitated, "Uhm, I'm not feeling too well tonight, so can I ask for a raincheck?"

"Oh, okay. That's fine. Later?" I asked.

"Uhm, maybe, sure. Sounds good. I actually have to go right now. Bye." I heard the click on the other end of the line before I could even manage a goodbye out of my mouth.

I stared at my phone and shook my head, throwing it on the bed as I went out to the kitchen.

"So, Sonny." Chloe started as she handed me a chocolate chip cookie, "Portlyn and I need your help."

"You need a place a stay, don't you?" I asked with a laugh.

Portlyn managed a meek smile as Chloe nodded.

I laughed some more, "You can take the spare bedroom. There are two beds in there."

"Yay!" Portlyn screamed.

"We're going to live together!" Chloe cried as she pulled me into a bear hug.

I laughed, "But we can't party every night. We all have work."

"Speaking of that, I should probably tell Marisa that we're back in town, huh?" Chloe asked Portlyn. Marisa was their boss at work. Chloe and Portlyn worked for one of the news stations in town, and had both gone to New York for internships before returning back to L.A. to work.

"Sonny I'm so glad we're going to be living together," Portlyn told me with a warm smile, "It is going to be just like college all over again!"

* * *

><p>"Anyone up for some ice cream?" I asked Chloe and Portlyn as we lounged around the apartment, laying on the couch and watching the television.<p>

"Ooh, can we go to Spoons? That way I can get a new book?" Chloe asked excitedly.

I laughed, "Books A Million's idea of putting an ice cream parlor in their store obviously was a good marketing move. Sounds good to me, I can get a book as well."

"Let me just go get my wallet." Portlyn said, getting up and going into her room.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh you guys, I'm going to jump three sizes." Portlyn said through a moan as we all dug in to our ice cream.<p>

"The extra chocolate syrup I got will not be friendly to my thighs, but I can't help the love affair between my taste buds and chocolate." Chloe said after taking a bite of her ice cream.

"I always love getting sprinkles on my ice cream and gummy bears on the side," I said, giggling, "It makes me feel like I am a little kid again."

We finished off our respective ice cream bowls in under fifteen minutes and began browsing the different aisles of books in the store.

"Oh my gosh. Guys, look." Chloe said as we walked down the fiction aisle.

"Where?" Portlyn asked, whipping her head around and looking frantically for whatever Chloe wanted to show us.

"Shhh!" Chloe shushed her, "Don't be so obvious." She pulled us behind the aisle so we couldn't be seen.

"What are we looking at or for?" I asked her in a hushed tone.

"Over there, by the cooking section," Chloe whispered, "Look who it is."

I peeked my head around and looked at the cooking section. All I saw was a redhead teenager looking at the calendars next to the cookbooks, and elderly woman reading one of the books, and a young looking couple of a brunette boy and a blonde girl. I was confused, until I saw the brunette boy turn around.

"It's James." I said in a whisper.

"Oh my gosh, it's—" Portlyn said, after the blonde he was with turned to the side and we could recognize her.

"It's Tawni." Chloe finished for her and we all gasped.

"What are they doing together?" I looked at Chloe and Portlyn and asked.

"I have no idea." Chloe answered and shook her head.

"Well we need to at least give her and him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe they're shopping for Chad."

I peeked my head around the shelves of the fiction aisle again and looked at the two of them.

"Maybe." Chloe said.

And that's when I saw Tawni grab James' hand and pull him towards her. I thought little to nothing of it until I saw Tawni stand on her tippy toes while James bent his neck down and attached his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

"Then again," I said, narrowing my eyes, "Maybe not."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, did you like the chapter? I know it was slightly short, but I feel like it made up for its shortness in plot twists! Did anyone expect that? What's going to happen now? Review, review! I take your opinions into account! I hope you're excited for the next chapter! It's coming soon. :)<strong>

**The price of greatness is responsibility. -_Winston Churchill_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, and I know it's short. However, good drama is coming up soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. I own only the ideas for my stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Oh hell no. I cannot believe that girl is cheating on her boyfriend, with his best friend, in public!" Chloe cried.

I looked at her, "I almost did the same thing with Chad."

"But you didn't. You have morals, and you feel bad about it. Look at her." Chloe pointed discreetly to the couple.

Tawni and James pulled apart from their kiss and looked around, giggling. Tawni pecked his lips one more time and James held on to her for a longer kiss.

"This is not happening." Chloe said, as she started to go walk out from behind the shelf.

"Chloe!" I cried, pulling her back, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Exposing them!" She retorted.

"No, that's not what's going to happen." I told her in a whisper.

We heard a faint click and saw Portlyn took a picture of Tawni and James kissing, "There. Now we have evidence and we can go."

Chloe sighed, "I want to expose them."

"Another day." Portlyn and I said.

* * *

><p>"So do I tell Chad?" I asked my two best friends as we all curled up on my couch to watch a taped episode of Pretty Little Liars.<p>

"I don't know." Chloe sighed, "What do you think, Port?"

Portlyn sipped her drink, "Who are you more loyal to, Sonny? Chad, a guy you just met, or Tawni, your best friend for years?"

"But remember that Sonny acted like she liked James to Tawni, yet Tawni still made out with him in the middle of Books a Million." Chloe interrupted.

I nodded, "I don't know what to do."

"Do what your heart tells you." Portlyn murmured.

* * *

><p>Tawni and I had plans for lunch that day, so I headed out to meet her. When I got to the restaurant, she was nowhere in site. I heard my phone chime in my purse and I read the screen.<p>

**1 New Text Message from Tawni Hart**

I sighed and read the text.

**Hey, love! I suddenly got really sick and I can't make it to lunch. I'm pretty much bed ridden. Rain check? xoxo -Tawni**

I glared at the screen, not believing that she was sick. I looked around the restaurant and had a plan.

An hour later, I was driving to Tawni's apartment with to-go soup from the restaurant and a get well soon card. I was going to see if she was really "sick" or if she blew me off to visit James.

I got to her apartment building and the doorman, Joe, let me in.

"Hi Joe!" I said cheerfully as I signed in, "How are you?"

"I'm great, Sonny. What's the soup for?" He asked.

"Tawni, she couldn't make lunch with me because she told me she was sick." I faked a frown.

Joe looked puzzled, "Tawni left here an hour ago with a guy."

My face was deadpan, "Was his name James?" I asked, knowing everyone had to sign in with Joe to get into the building.

Joe glanced at the sign-in sheet, "Yes, his name is James. Why?"

I put a smile back on my face, "No reason! I'm going to go put this in her apartment so she has some when she comes home. Bye Joe!"

"Bye Sonny!" He smiled at me as I got on the elevator.

I rode the elevator up to her floor and used the key she gave me to let myself in the apartment. I looked around, she definitely wasn't here.

I put the soup in the fridge and the I took out the get well soon card to write a message.

**_Joe said you went out with someone, looks like we have something we need to talk about. Get better, if you're really sick. -S_**

I propped the card up on the counter so she wouldn't miss it and I left the apartment.

As I was leaving, I saw James' car pull up to the apartment building. I left, smirking.

* * *

><p>"Look, Sonny. I can explain." Tawni said to me as soon as she called.<p>

"I understand if you blew me off, was it to go on a date with Chad?" I asked innocently.

She hesitated, "No. Look, we need to talk. Can I come over?"

I sighed, "Yes."

"Great, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Right on time, Tawni knocked on my door. I let her in and led her to the couch.

She took a seat in the side chair while I curled up on the couch.

"So you're cheating on Chad?" I asked.

Tawni looked guilty, "Yes."

I shook my head, "Why? He's a good guy. You're doing what Nico did to you."

Tawni cast her head down, "I don't know why I'm cheating on him, and I know I'm doing exactly what Nico did to me."

"Who is it, Tawni?" I asked.

She sighed, "It's—"

"Oh wait," I said, interrupting her, "I know who it is."

Tawni's eyes got large, "Wh-what? You know?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, "You shouldn't be making out with someone that isn't your boyfriend in Books a Million."

She gasped.

"And you should be more careful when you have the other guy's car come to drop you off after you date." I finished.

Tawni looked scared.

"Go ahead, deny that you're cheating on Chad with James. I dare you." I glared.

She spoke up, "I'm cheating on Chad with James."

"His best friend," I said, bitterly laughing, "I hope you know that if I were in your position, I would have a heart and a conscience. I wouldn't cheat on my boyfriend with his best friend, who my best friend happens to like, and if I did I'd feel horrible about it and it would end. And you know what? I bet Chad feels the same. I guess that's how me and him are different than you and James."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tawni asked, suddenly becoming accusatory.

"It means exactly what I said, take it however you like." I spat.

"So are you mad at me?" Tawni said, becoming sad again.

I sighed, "I don't know. This isn't something that will cause us to never be friends again. Let me just think for a little bit, okay?"

She nodded and got up, "Okay."

"Tawni?" I asked as I walked over to the door to open it for her.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Are you going to break up with Chad?"

"I don't know. I don't care about him like I do James."

"Then have a heart and don't string him along." I opened the door, "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Sonny." She said, glumly.

* * *

><p>I texted Chad later that night.<p>

_Hey, have you finished the Harry Potter books yet? I want to have our movie marathon! -Sonny_

He texted back a couple minutes later.

**Sorry, I'm on a date with Tawni. I just started The Deathly Hallows, so I'll tell you when I finish. -Chad**

I grimaced, he was on a date with Tawni, which means she probably wasn't going to break up with him. I groaned.

I picked up the big stuffed dog that Chad had given me at the arcade and hugged it.

I looked at the big fluffy animal, "I'm going to name you Sam."

I hugged it some more and then I took Sam with me out to the living room. Chloe was out sitting in one of the chairs and I saw Portlyn in the other bedroom. I curled up on the couch with Sam.

"Why so glum, sugarplum?" Chloe asked me.

"Chad's on a date with Tawni." I mumbled.

"Wow, so much for breaking up with him." Chloe scoffed. I had relayed the situation and conversation with Tawni to Chloe and Portlyn when they came home from work.

"I know," I grumbled.

Portlyn came out of the bedroom and joined us in the living room.

"Let's watch a movie!" She said cheerfully.

We scanned the movie listings on the TV until choosing Crazy, Stupid, Love. The movie was really good and it almost kept my mind completely off the fact that Chad and Tawni were on a date right now. Almost.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that was really short, this was almost a filler chapter, but with some plot-turning in it as well. I think you are all going to be super excited with where this story goes, and I hope you all love it! That being said, what are your opinions on this chapter? Review, review! It makes me motivated. :)<strong>

**"A life spent making mistakes is not only more honorable, but more useful than a life spent doing nothing." -_George Bernard Shaw_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry about the long wait, school and health have been really difficult. I hope this chapter spices things up and makes up for the lag in writing! I'm working on the next chapter of Cross Country Channy as you read this, so both stories will be up and alive again! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_One Month Later_

"Tawni, what the actual hell." I said into the phone, not even bothering with salutations.

"What, Sonny?" She asked me.

"You still haven't broken up with Chad, and you're sleeping with James!" I hissed at her.

"I like them both!" She whined.

"Tawni, men, no, people are not like a pair of shoes. If you go to the store and see two pairs of shoes that you like, you can buy both. If you see two different men that you like, you pick one!" I yelled at her.

She was silent for a moment before saying, "I don't want to hurt him."

"It's going to hurt more the longer you wait." I said monotonously.

There was another pregnant pause, "You're right. I'll do it soon." She said sadly.

"No, soon was good for you to say a month ago," I started, "You have until the end of the week before I make you do it."

She sighed, "Fair enough."

* * *

><p>It was noon the next day when a roar of knocking erupted on my apartment door.<p>

"Coming!" I yelled, but the knocking continued just as loud.

"What is that?" Portlyn asked, coming out of her room.

"It sounds urgent." Chloe stated.

I reached my door and opened it. Chad was there and he looked, to say the least, gorgeous. He had on a navy blue polo, khaki shorts, and sandals.

I tried to hide my smile, "Hey, Chad. What are you doing here?" I reached up and undid my ponytail, trying to make my hair look slightly better, all while trying to be nonchalant.

"You will not believe this." Chad growled.

"What happened?" I asked, suddenly growing worried.

"I think Tawni's been cheating on me." Chad seethed.

I grew silent and looked at Chloe and Portlyn.

Chloe breathed out, "I think this is our signal to go. Come on, Port."

Portlyn nodded, "See you guys later." And with that, she followed Chloe out the door.

As soon as the door shut, Chad ran his fingers through his hair and sighed angrily.

"What makes you think that Tawni has been cheating on you?" I asked in what I hoped was a nonchalant voice.

"Well," Chad said as he went over to the couch and sat down, "I went over to James' apartment earlier this morning, and while I was leaving I thought I saw Tawni's car parked a little bit aways from his apartment building.."

I nodded, sitting on the couch and joining him, "That's it?"

"No," Chad continued, "And so I knocked on the door of his apartment, and I heard a feminine gasp."

I nodded, prompting him to continue.

"And James yelled for me to wait a second and then there was some rustling. A couple minutes later he opened the door and finally let me in. I went to use his bathroom, and when I came out I saw a blonde quickly leaving. James looked at me like he had been caught."

I paused, "That's the only evidence you have?"

Chad sighed, "Well she also won't stop talking about him. In every single one of our conversations, James gets brought up at least one point." He frowned, "Am I not good enough for her?"

My heart broke for him. A month ago, when I found out Tawni was cheating on him with James, but they weren't going to break up yet, I texted Chad and said that we really needed to stay away from each other except for legitimate emergencies or dire situations. I think his attraction to me went away, but I am certainly still attracted to him.

"You're amazing," I whispered to Chad, "Of course you're good enough for her. Maybe you should talk to her."

He nodded, still looking sad, "I guess."

I gave him a small smile and patted his back, "I'm sure everything is all okay with you two." I lied straight through my teeth.

He gave me another small smile back, "Thanks, Sonny. I know this probably didn't seem like an emergency or dire situation, but—" He rambled.

"I completely understand." I told him.

"I just didn't know who to go to." He finished in a more hushed tone.

I help up my hand, "Nothing needs to be explained, all is good." I gave him another forced smile.

He grinned at me and I tried not to swoon, "Thanks, Sonny."

* * *

><p>"Well?" Portlyn asked as soon as she came in the door with Chloe.<p>

"Well, he's going to talk to her because he realizes he's just being paranoid." I sighed.

"Which means that you didn't tell him." Chloe stated.

"Which means I didn't tell him." I said, defeated.

"Why?" They asked me.

"Because it wasn't my place. I told Tawni she had until the end of the week, or I would make it happen."

Both girls nodded, "Seems fair enough." Chloe said and Portlyn agreed.

Luna came into the room, meowing. I picked her up and held her in my lap, "I just hope Tawni doesn't make me regret being her friend in this situation."

* * *

><p><strong>1 New Text Message from Tawni Hart<strong>

I picked up my phone and read the screen. I opened Tawni's message and gasped.

"What?" Portlyn asked from her seat on the couch. Chloe's head lifted to see my face.

"That bitch." I stated.

"What happened, Sonny?" Chloe asked.

"Guess what Tawni just texted me." I told them.

"That she broke up with Chad?"

"Sadly, no." I said, "Look." I gave them my phone.

Portlyn read Tawni's message aloud, "So, I decided that I'm not going to break up with Chad. It's nice having a rich boyfriend to buy you things. I'm going to stay with James also, because the sex is so good and I think I love him. I thought about what you said, about if you were in my position. Why do you care so much anyway? It must be because you like Chad. If you have feelings for him, back off. He's mine. It wouldn't be that surprising if you went for him after our breakup. You always seem to be content with my sloppy seconds. If Chad and I do break up, I would advise you not to go after him. A real best friend wouldn't go after the guy her best friend has feelings for. Watch yourself. Love you! xoxo -Tawni."

"She's bipolar. In 136 words she went from crazy girlfriend, to heartless whore, to loving best friend. Sonny, delete her from your life. Please."

"I cannot believe she said I was always content with her sloppy seconds!" I cried, "Just because Jeff Wells and I went to prom together junior year, and he had liked her sophomore year!"

"I like how hypocritical she is," Portlyn said, "A real best friend wouldn't go after a guy her best friend has feelings for. You told her that you had feelings for James, yet she still slept with him, and is sleeping with him. What a bitch."

"Agreed." I huffed.

* * *

><p>A week later, I knocked on Chad's apartment door before taking a step back and waiting for him.<p>

He opened the door and smiled, "Hi, Sonny."

"Hey," my voice shook, "I'm here to get my Harry Potter books."

"Oh, of course! Come on in." He turned around and I followed him inside the apartment.

His apartment was gorgeous and modern, with a kitchen and dining room right next to the doorway. The kitchen connected to a luxurious living room, and a hallway led down to four different rooms. I assumed two bedrooms and two bathrooms.

I saw Chad pick up my books from the shelf, "Here you go." He handed them to me.

I smiled, "Thanks."

"Are we still up for that Harry Potter movie marathon?" He smirked.

I smiled, "Of course!"

"Great, I'll text you and tell you when my schedule is free."

I nodded, "I'll do the same."

He smiled at me, "Hey thanks for talking to me about Tawni last week, it was really helpful."

"No problem," I smiled, "Did you talk to her?"

"Yes," He nodded, "Things are good again."

That meant that they hadn't broken up. Tawni had really gone through with her promise of not breaking up with Chad. My eyes narrowed slightly.

"Something wrong?" Chad asked me.

I looked up at him and blurted out, "Do you love her?"

He paused, looking at me for a moment, before responding, "No."

My face crinkled, "Then why are you with her?"

He looked into my eyes, "Because as a gentleman I will not break her heart to take her best friend from her. I was unfortunate to meet the better woman later, and I have to live with that. I'm not a cheater."

"The better woman?"

"You of course." He breathed out, "But I am not a cheater."

"Neither am I, and I'm still a good friend, but—"

"But what, Sonny?" He asked.

"Her heart won't be broken." I looked at him, determined to end this love square we had going on between James, Tawni, Chad, and myself.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I took a deep breath before answering.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like it? I hope you all like where the story is going. What do you think, should Sonny tell Chad? Do you want them to be together? Leave comments and thoughts in a review please! All reviewers on this chapter will receive a shout out next chapter! Thank you all!<strong>

**Happiness is not something ready made. It comes from your own actions. -_Dali Lama_**


	9. Chapter 8

**Just as I promised, another chapter of Wanting! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I think you'll like this chapter! :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance, only the ideas for my stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Sonny?" Chad looked concerned.

My voice shook, "Tawni will not be heartbroken if you dump her."

"You already said that, but why?" Chad asked.

My phone chimed, but I ignored it, "Because—"

I was cut off by a knock at the door. I looked at Chad and then the door.

"Chad! It's me!" I heard Tawni's voice on the other side of the door.

My mouth formed an "O" and I begged Chad with my eyes not to open the door.

"Is this important?" He asked me in a low voice.

I nodded. He looked back at the door, and then gestured with me to follow him. He walked down the hallway and opened a door that revealed a bedroom. I assume his bedroom.

"Now," He said shutting the door, "Tell me."

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding, "She's cheating on you."

Chad's eyes lost their sparkle, and his face dropped, "What?"

I nodded, "I'm sorry. She told me she was going to break up with you, that's why I didn't tell you sooner."

"No," He shook his head, "She's not cheating on me. I specifically_ asked_ her and she said she wasn't. No. It can't be."

"Chad," I took out my phone, "I have evidence."

I showed him the picture of Tawni and James and he shook his head again, "I can't believe it."

"Well if you need more evidence," I went to my inbox, "I can–" I stopped abruptly after looking at the text I got right before Tawni knocked on the door.

**I cannot believe you. I see your car in the parking lot of Chad's apartment. Stay out of my business. You're not being a good best friend. -Tawni**

I shook my head and clicked on her previous bipolar text message, "Here."

Chad took my phone and read the message. He looked even more sad as he gave me back my phone and his voice was grave, "Wow. I guess I'm not good enough for her after all."

I looked at him, "No one will ever be good enough for her. She is a spoiled bitch and can't see how great her life is the way it is. For some reason she cannot see how great you are and she decided to ruin it. Don't blame anyone but her, Chad."

He looked at me, smiling slightly, "Thanks. I really wish I had met you before Tawni. This entire situation could've been avoided. My relentless feelings for my girlfriend's best friends, my guilt for having those feelings, and now my girlfriend cheating on me and not being a big enough person to turn away temptation. My best friend! I can't believe it!"

I smiled back at him, "Tawni and James are the people we would have been if we had given in to temptation, but we took the high road. I congratulate both of us for that."

He laughed, "Thanks for that, but I still feel hurt. I don't even know why. Well, yes I do. I genuinely liked Tawni, and if you weren't in the picture I would probably love her. However, you are in the picture and I can't deny my feelings for you."

I know what you mean, "If you weren't in the picture, I think James and I could've become a strong couple, but you're always there. Like a pesky bug that won't go away!" I poked him on the chest.

He smirked and grabbed the finger that poked him, "A sexy bug is more like it."

I laughed, "And a humble one."

He smiled and let go of my finger to hold my entire hand, "How is it that you can tell me my girlfriend is cheating on me and then make me laugh a few minutes later?"

I grinned, "What can I say, I'm an amazing person."

He grinned back at me, "Yeah, you really are." He used the hand he was holding to pull me closer to him.

"Chad." I said as his head leaned in. I sensed what was about to happen and I didn't know how I felt about it.

"What?" He looked at me, and I was close enough to admire the pure blue of his eyes.

"You just found out about your girlfriend being a cheater, and now you're about to kiss me. While we have feelings for each other, I don't want to be your rebound." I tried to keep my voice firm and not do what I really wanted to do.

He nodded and dropped my hand, stepping a bit away from me, "I understand."

I looked at him, "You do?"

He chuckled, "Yes. I'm a gentleman, and I will treat you like any other girl I just met and had interest in."

I smiled, "I look forward to it."

He held up his hand, "Hold on. I think Tawni is still knocking. I need to take care of her."

He walked out of the bedroom and opened the door. I could see a bit from where I was, but Tawni couldn't see me.

"Chad! Why did it take you so long to open the door? Are you cheating on me? I know Sonny is here, I saw her car downstairs. Chad Dylan Cooper, what are you hiding?"

"I think the better question is what are you hiding from me, Tawni?" Chad's tone was serious, "Did you not think I was going to find out about you cheating on me with my best friend?"

Tawni was silent and so Chad continued, "And for your information, we're broken up. I really don't want you in my life anymore. You're a spoiled girl who doesn't realize the value of things in life. Sonny and I do have feelings for each other, by the way, but we put them to the side because we cared about you. However, you obviously didn't care about me when you slept with my best friend and you didn't care about Sonny when you sent her that horrible text message. You are the one that's not a true best friend, not her. I want everything I ever gave you back, because you don't deserve anything from me. Sonny and I will be together now that you've ruined your relationships with both of us, and we will not be threatened by you. You are heartless, Tawni, and I don't want to see you ever again. By the way, if all you saw in me that you couldn't get from James was money, ask him about his trust fund. I think you'll find that he's hiding some things from you. Have a nice life Tawni, and I hope you like the choices you made because you're never getting me back. Goodbye." He escorted her out the door and slammed it in her face.

My jaw dropped and I walked out into the living room, "Chad Dylan Cooper, your'e a badass!"

He smiled sheepishly at me, "I feel horrible for talking to a woman that way, but I couldn't help it."

I shook my head, "She just got told. She's had it coming to her for a long time. Way to go!"

He laughed and came to hug me. He wrapped his hands around my waist and I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck.

"Is that all I get to give you right now? A hug?" He asked me.

I laughed, "Yes. We're going to do everything properly."

"In that case," He pulled away from me with his hands still on my waist, "Prepare to be wined and dined, Sonny Munroe."

I laughed, "By you?"

He feigned hurt, "Yes by me! The charming Chad Dylan Cooper!"

I laughed again, "I like the sound of that."

"So I'll pick you up at 8?" He asked.

I smiled, "It's a date."

* * *

><p><strong>So, you like? I did what you guys asked! She showed him! I was planning on dragging it on longer, but I just couldn't disappoint my readers. :) I hope you all liked the chapter! Let me know if you want me to end it soon, or continue Sonny and Chad's story together. I have plenty of plans I can use! Leave a review and tell me your thoughts!<strong>

**"You must do the things you think you cannot do." -_Eleanor Roosevelt_**


End file.
